One Night with the Maven of Strings
by WaddleBuff
Summary: A Summoner and Sona share something special. One night, they are overcome by lust.


Before the night I spent with her, Sona and I were just friendly acquaintances. The only times we met together were during the Summoner-Champion soirees, where champions can socialize and get to know their Summoners. Every time I attended one, I would always search through the crowd of champions and Summoners for the beautiful blue-haired Maven of the Strings. When I did, we would greet each other and go to a small corner and chat telepathically. I didn't really find her inability to talk strange, in fact I found it to be quite attractive. After each soiree, the two of us would bid each other farewell, looking forward to the next meeting. But during the last one, it was different. We still spoke without any peculiarities, but the look in her eyes told me she wanted more. And the truth was, I did too.

So we arranged a meeting at the Blue Moon Bar and Inn, located in the heart of Demacia. It was a small gathering place, an unknown little corner in the city-state but that was fine with us, for who knows what might happen if people recognized us? The meeting was scheduled to take place an hour after the sunset. I arrived first, so I ordered two mugs of ale and sat myself in a secluded corner of the bar. The atmosphere was rowdy and lively, full of men and women singing, laughing or just getting drunk. I was dressed in trousers and a shirt, nothing too conspicuous. There was no need in shrouding my face with a hood, for I'm a Summoner, no one would recognize me anyway. My eyes were trained on the door of the bar while taking sips from my mug. Then she arrived. She was dressed in a blue flowing dress leaving her shoulders and top part of her chest uncovered, but most of the dress was covered by a brown cloak, leaving only her cleavage and the bottom of her dress showing. A hood was over her head, her blue hair hidden behind it. She entered the bar warily, her eyes darting around the room at the scene.

"_Over here, in the corner." _I called to her through telepathy.

Her eyes finally found mine, and for some reason, we just stayed that way, our eyes locked onto each other through the raucous. After what seemed like an hour, she made her way to me.

_"Good evening, Summoner"_, she greeted.

_"Good evening to you as well" _, I replied

She sat down, eyes still locked to mine. I handed her her mug, which she accepted with a thanks.

Her eyes still had the look in them that they had since we last met, arousing me. She sipped on her ale with both hands hugging the mug, her eyes still burning into mine. We chit-chatted telepathically a while, with her eyes burning more every minute with that look. Her breasts spilled from her chest onto the table we were sitting. I sometimes found my eyes wandering to them mid-conversation. The more I looked at her, the more aroused I got, until it was so bad that I had to grip the table tightly. I then noticed something. Sona looked as if she was going through the same feelings as well.

Lust. That was what described our feelings at that little table in that little bar. Lust overcame our senses, and finally after nonsensical small talk, Sona ceased to start conversation entirely. She kept her mug covering half her face, her eyes still intertwined with mine. I could barely hold myself in. Sona finally finished her ale, and gently placed the mug onto the table. Then out of nowhere she starts speaking into my head again.

"_So, have you been here before Summoner?"_

"_No," _I replied. _"No, this is actually my first time."_

My eyes wandered. I pinched myself.

"_Ah." _Her voice was like the singing of sirens in my brain.

"_But you are aware there is an inn upstairs?"_

My hands gripped my chair.

"_Yes, I heard about it." _I replied. It took all of my energy to say this without choking.

Sona grinned. Her eyes burned more ferociously than ever. I felt as if my pants were going to rip open. She must've been feeling the same exact way, for she sort of let a little moan pass through her lips. Her next action took my completely by surprise as she stood up and grabbed my hand. She walked swiftly, leading me to the front desk of the inn. She prompted me through her eyes, and before I knew it, I had booked a bedroom for two for one night. We were practically flying up the stairs to the room. At the top, she tripped and I had to help her up. The soft skin of her hand intertwining with mine was too much, and everything was let loose. The second the door to our room opened, I didn't take a second's hesitation. I ripped her cloak off, gaining a small squeak from her. Sona's long flowing hair was revealed, along with her bare shoulders.

_"Please don't worry about noise Summoner, don't hold back, only you can hear me."_

She didn't have to tell me.

In a second, our mouths were intertwined, kissing ferociously. Her tongue shoved into my mouth, exploring it with vigor. My hands were traveling up and down her back, searching for the strings keeping the wall of clothing standing in my way. They found them, and I immediately started to untie them. Before the last string was loosed, my mouth had to separate from hers. The kissing had continued with such ferocity that we were panting for air. I wanted to have my body closer to hers, so I walked us over to the bed, where I literally slammed on top of her, gaining a telepathic squealed. My mouth travelled down her neck, leaving a trail of saliva from her mouth. In my head, I could hear her, moaning with ecstasy. I got to her breasts, and my hand behind her back tugged one last time, loosening the threads holding the dress to her body. With my mouth still in contact with her pale, beautiful skin, both my hands then grabbed the top edges of her dress, and I started to slowly slide it off.

Her breasts were fully revealed to me, and without holding back, I started to guide my mouth over them, sucking and licking. My head was filled with her melodic sounds of pleasure, encouraging me to keep going. Soon, Sona's huge breasts were shiny with saliva, making my manhood grow about an inch longer. Her dress still wasn't off, so I continued, with my mouth on her skin. Even though I wanted the pleasure to last for her, I couldn't hold it in much longer, so I quickly slid off the blue dress, and directly after slid off her undergarment and threw it to the floor. The curtains of the room weren't drawn, leaving the light from the moon and buildings outside to walk in freely and illuminate her body. Her vagina was warm, wet and very inviting. Before I could react, my mouth was already on top of it, with my tongue licking up her juices. My brain was crammed with her moans. I was craving more, much more, so I completely covered her womanhood with my mouth and let my tongue freely explore. I let it go as deep as possible, emanating more fluids. Along with her moans and screams came these magic words;

"_Summoner….oh Summoner, please I'm coming.."_

That did it. My hands grabbed her by her bottom and I repeatedly slammed her into my tongue. I literally couldn't hear myself think as Sona screamed in my head. Without warning, an overflow of juice squirted out into my mouth and face. I licked it up eagerly. Surprisingly, I was exhausted from the outburst, and so was she. I crawled myself up on top of her, and started planting kisses onto her neck. The only sound I could hear was her panting and my mouth on her skin.

With all of this excitement, I had forgotten one very important detail; I was still fully clothed. Recovering from the earlier episode, Sona seemingly realized this before me and started by taking my shirt off. I cooperated by lifting my hands over my head. But, I apparently wasn't cooperating enough.

"_Come on Summoner, you're not going to hog all of the fun are you?"_

She flipped me onto my back, we started to kiss again. The kisses didn't lose their intensity as our tongues fought for dominance. We had to separate to take a few breaths, and that's when Sona started. She moved her way down my body, peppering me with kisses.

"_You made me wet. It's my turn to return the favor."._

Instantly, my cock grew firmer than ever before. Up until that point, I've never had it this erect. This was seemingly Sona's intention. In an instant, she threw off my pants, leaving only my underwear between me and complete bliss. She didn't instantly take them off though. Instead, her eyes went up to mine as she caressed my penis through the fabric. It was practically going to rip through, and right when I though it couldn't get any more painful, she took my undergarment off and threw it to the floor. My manhood was almost completely blue. Sona was still caressing it with her hands, teasing me. I had my eyes closed with bliss. I didn't care what happened to me now, it seemed like nothing could feel better. But it can. I then felt her tongue slightly licking the head of my cock.

"Aagugh" , I moaned loudly. Perhaps it was too loud.

I heard her beautiful laughter in my head, and that was when I almost blacked out. Her mouth was completely covering my penis, and the pleasure was incredible. The moaning and groaning that came out of my mouth was embarrassing, but I couldn't hold it in. My hands had subconsciously grabbed onto Sona's head of blue hair, thrusting it into my crotch.

"_Don't loosen your grip Summoner. It feels good."_

I didn't. In fact, I tightened it even more. Especially when my dick was in her throat. She was swallowing the whole thing up. I didn't even know it could go that far. Her tongue was caressing my penis while it was still inside her mouth, making the pleasure almost excruciating. Her head was moving faster now as she thrust towards my penis. She started to groan in my head. Soon the bed started to as well. Then I cummed. It surprised me actually. The orgasm was nice and sudden. I actually almost yelped when I did, as the head of my cock was in her throat. She sucked and sucked until I thought I had run out. After the climax, she climbed on top of me and rested. We rested for a while, but I wanted more. She did too.

"_Come on Summoner", _She whispered, "_Let's have the real fun begin"_

And begin it did. My cock was still as erect as ever, and our kisses as ferocious. As our energy built up, we rolled around the bed, our hands exploring each other freely. We separated from each other panting, looking into each other's eyes, and then I started. I positioned myself on top of her and slowly descended my cock into her womanhood. I inserted it slowly, emanating telepathic moans from her. When it fully inside, I looked up to meet her eyes. Her face wasn't in pain at all but in pure bliss. She nodded at me, and I let the cannon loose. I pushed myself into her again. And again. And again. Soon, my thrusts got faster and faster, my head starts to fill with moans and groans.

_Thrust Thrust Thrust_

My head is full of screams and yelps, begging for more. The bed is squeaking with such force I think it might break. Moans actually break from Sona's lips, as I push myself deeper than I thought possible. Her hands grab my back and I can feel the pressure she's putting on my. My climax is coming, and I can tell hers is too. Her back arches, asking for more of me. Her rock-hard nipples are grinding against my chest. And then suddenly, the whole world turns black.

"_SUMMONER!"_

"_SONA!"_

The pleasure that follows is indescribable as our juices mix and drip on the bed. I'm cumming but I still thrust myself into her. Our heavy, wet bodies slump into a heap on the sweat-dampened bed. Her wet, blue hair is covering her face, and I brush it away. Our heavy breathing fills the room, and in moments, we're asleep, clinging to each other, making one being.

The next morning, we're still clinging together, breathing as one. The morning light illuminates her beautiful blue hair, and she awakes. She smiles her beautiful smile, and we start to kiss. As her tongue enters my mouth once again, she says;

"_That was harmonious."_

_Please review. This is my first fanfic. (I'm such a closet otaku T_T)_


End file.
